What Friends?
by Anime Ryu and Okami
Summary: A tragic event has happened. Rockman has sacrified himself to let Netto live. But there are consequences for his action. What will happen. Who are Netto's real friends? Yaoi. Pairings choosen by readers.
1. Sacrifice, With Consquences

Ryu- Well, since I waited for a long time for people to vote on my polls, I decided that the present people were enough. You can still vote for the other stories, but you don't have to vote for What Friends? (But those to those who have already voted, thanks, your other votes will be taken into consideration.)

Dragon- Well, let's get on with this.

* * *

**Sacrifice, With Consequences**

Netto sat there, quietly looking out the window, and the window was not of the outside world, but the net.

Yes, now Netto is on the net, but how?

_'It's like yesterday I had Rockman by my side, but now he's gone fore good.'_

In reality, one month has passed sense the sacrifice.

Flashback

_Netto panted heavily in his cross fusion form. There was a large gash on his arm, blood and data seeped out._

"_Gah, he's too strong." Netto said as he dodged another attack. "Keep trying, there has to be another way to defeat him." Rockman said. "I don't see any other way." Netto said as he blocked an attack, but did not see a missile coming at him from behind._

"_AH!" Netto cried in pain as the missile hit dead on. "Netto!" Rockman yelled with worry in his voice._

_Netto fell, then he tried to stand up as the enemy approached._

"_Netto, you have to hurry up and get up." Rockman said as the enemy lifted up it's blade. Rockman's eyes widened._

_Then suddenly a bright light covered the area just as the enemy had brought done its blade. Laika and Enzan had just arrived in their cross fusion forms to see Netto in his human, with a wide sword, standing ground against the enemy._

_Then Netto moved with great speed and deleted the enemy with one thrust of his sword through the enemy's emblem._

_Soon the DA collapsed and Laika and Enzan came out of their cross fusion forms, but they gasped as Netto still had his wide sword._

_Then they noticed that Netto's PET was nowhere to be found, and that Netto was crying._

_Later they found out that Rockman had forcefully merged himself with Netto to save him. All his data and PET were now apart of Netto._

End of Flashback

Netto saddened at the memories. He was even sadder because he didn't have Rockman's PET to act as a memento, but he didn't have any more time to remember as Enzan's and Laika's navis appear behind him followed by police navis.

Soon, he would dread those words that would pass their lips.

"Netto, we are ordered to detain and capture you because you are deemed too dangerous." Blues said.

(Read below to find out who will save Netto from his depression.)

-To Be Continued-

* * *

Ryu- I hoped you like this chapter.

Dragon- Please vote for the person(s) to save Netto from his deep sadness as I leave because I hate yaoi. (And possibly Slash)

Yaoi Lover (Not a FF person, just a real life friend who likes this pen name)- I will be taking his place for this story.

**Dark Rockman**

**Dark Blues**

Ryu- And if you can't choose, it's alright to choose both.

**Dark Rock and Dark Blues**


	2. My Heroes?

Ryu- Well, since there are no more votes, heres the next chapter.

Yaoi- I hope you enjoy.

Ryu- Oh, and there will be a Lemon in this chapter, in two versions. One for Blues, and the Other for Dark Rock. I didn't know which version to do, so you either read one, or both.

* * *

**My Heroes?**

Somewhere in Netto's heart, the crack had gotten larger. The sadness increased tenfold, and something bad had taken root.

"W-what? W-why?" Netto stuttered. Then a screen of Laika and Enzan appeared next to Blues and Searchman.

"It's just orders. Do not think badly of us, just come peacefully." Enzan said. After he said that, the navis walked toward Netto, but Netto did not seem to want to stand there.

He logged out before they could grab him, but Laika and Enzan had expected this.

"Meijin-san, the dimensional area." Laika said into his PET. Then the dimensional area just as soon as Netto appeared in the real world.

Then Laika and Enzan crossfused and downloaded their signature weapons.

Soon they were all fighting. Netto had both a cannon and a sword out. He was trying to fight both his, ex-friends, but he was being over powered.

Then Enzan and Laika both received a message that Netto could just barely hear.

_-o-nd -hi- _(1)

Netto instantly knew and then dodged a shot, but he wasn't fast enough to dodge the sword.

Blood sprayed on Enzan as he stabbed Netto. Netto tried to counter, but Enzan jumped away and Netto was hit by a shot from Laika.

This continued until Netto was on the verge of passing out. He slumped to the ground, and before he went unconscious, he heard parts of a familiar phrase.

_-- Rock buster._

Sometime Later

Netto began to wake up. At first, his sight was all blurry, but then things began to clear up.

Netto looked up to see a dark blue ceiling. Then he looked down and saw a white blanket. This did not add up right in Netto's head, because from Netto's memory, jail cells were less homey. So the first thing Netto did, was sit up abruptly and open his wounds.

"Ow!" Netto said.

"Don't try to move too much." A voice said, which made Netto tense. The voice had sounded like Rockman's.

Netto turned his head to see Dark Rockman, but not only him, but Dark blues as well. Netto jumped to his feet, well, he tried to. The sudden movement had caused his wounds to open more.

"Hey, what did I say about moving." Dark Rockman said as he tried to get closer to Netto.

"Dark Rockman, I think you missed something." Dark Blues said.

Dark Rockman seemed to contemplate that comment, and then he said "Don't worry Netto, we're your friends, not your enemies." Dark Rock said. (2)

Netto didn't seem to believe them, and Dark Blues saw this. "If we were your enemies, you probably wouldn't have been thinking of anything good. Meaning, we would have already fused you with a dark aura." Dark Blues said.

Netto seemed to loosen up, but he still kept his eyes on them. There was silence, until it was broken by Netto's yelp of pain.

"I told you that you shouldn't have moved." Dark Rock said as he tried to get closer again. "I fine." Netto said quickly to stop Dark Rock from getting any closer. Then he put a hand over his wound to stop the bleeding.

"Fine, we'll come back later with food, and a medical kit. Oh, and you can watch that TV over there." Dark Rock said as he and Dar Blues left through a mechanical door.

Netto then turned on the TV, and immediately, he did not like what he saw.

_Hikari Netto is a danger to all, if you see him, do not hesitate to call the police. _Netto flipped the channel.

_A monster like Hikari Netto should not have the chance to live. _Flip

_Capture Netto at all costs. _TV is turned off.

Netto just chose to sit on the bed, the pain from the wound forgotten, now the only pain is depression, but Netto did not shed one tear.

And the dark duo knew this because they were on the other side of the door.

30 Minutes Later

The dark duo came back into the room with a plate of food, and a first aid kit.

"Here's some food." Dark Rock said. "I'm not hungry." Was Netto's reply. "Let's get those wounds fixed." Dark Blues said. "I'm fine." Was Netto's reply.

Dark Blues and Dark Rock looked at each other. "I guess you shouldn't have watched the TV." Dark Rock said.

"It doesn't matter, now I know I'm not trusted by my friends." Netto said.

"But we trust you." Dark Blues said. Netto just looked at them. "Though I'm guessing you don't trust us." Dark Rock said.

"Why should I, how do I know you weren't planning this from the beginning, before I turned half navi!" Netto yelled.

"Because we weren't there from the beginning, or even before it." Dark Blues said. "What do you mean?" Netto asked.

"Well, you know that you were merged with Rockman, right." A nod from Netto. "Well, not all of him was merged with you." Dark Rock said.

"Okay, then what about him?" Netto said as he pointed to Dark Blues. "Haven't you ever heard of ghost data?" Dark Rock said.

At this, everything asked was answered.

One Week Later

Netto was barely eating, though his wounds had healed up nicely thanks to his data half, but Netto's depression was getting worse. He no longer had his cheery smile, no light in his chocolate brown eyes. He was just a shell, watching TV, when a news report came up.

_Just in. We are now broadcasting a interview live with Hikari Netto's parents._

"_Dr. Hikari, what do you have to say about your son?" The reporter asked._

"_What son, he is now only a being that is dangerous." Dr. Hikari said. Netto flinched at those words._

"_Harsh. Well, moving on, what do you think, Mrs. Hikari?" The reporter said._

"_I can't believe I was the mother of that mon-" _She said before Netto blasted the TV with mega-cannon.

At this point, Netto could no longer handle all the stress and sadness. He buried his face in the sea of blankets and started to cry. Though, this didn't stay like that for long.

**Lemon Alert! Sort of. Look away if you don't like. (Dark Rock version)**

Netto was being held by Dark Rock as he was crying, but Netto didn't want this.

"Mm, let go." Netto said as he tried to move away, but Dark Rock did not waver. He then did something unexpected.

Dark Rock put his lips on Netto's, and did not break the kiss until Netto stopped struggling.

"Don't worry, you have me here." Dark Rock said. "I don't need you." Netto said as he wiped away his tears. "Are you sure? It seemed like you did." Dark Rock said. At this point Netto tried to push Dark Rock away, but Dark Rock just placed another kiss on Netto.

"What, you don't trust me? Then I have a way to create trust." Dark Rock said as he pinned Netto down. Then he placed his hand under Netto's shirt and began to explore Netto's chest. Netto moaned at this, but still tried to get out of Dark Rock's grasp.

Dark Rock chuckled slightly, and then Dark Rock placed a firm kiss on Netto's lips and started to rub against Netto's body. Netto stopped struggling when Dark Rock started to do this, and when Netto was so engrossed in all this, he didn't notice that his and Dark Rock's clothes were off until Dark Rock placed his un-gloved fingers near Netto's entrance.

Then when he got Netto's attention, he licked two fingers and then inserted his fingers into Netto's entrance.

He did so very slowly, so to let Netto feel all the pleasure. Then he splayed his fingers to stretch Netto. Then when he was done, he positioned himself over Netto.

"This is where you need the most trust." Dark Rock said, and Netto, having already forgotten the past now, just nodded at Dark Rock.

Dark Rock just smiled and then descended into Netto.

On the other side of the door, Dark Blues stood, fuming.

"Darn it, I should have been faster." He said.

**Lemon Alert! Sort of. Look Away if you don't like. (Dark Blues Version)**

Dark Blues began to cradle Netto as he cried, but Netto did not want this treatment and tried to push Dark Blues away, but Dark Blues stayed firm and held Netto closer to him. Then he proceeded to nuzzle Netto until Netto stopped crying.

"Shh, it's all right. I'm here for you." Dark Blues said as he started to stroke Netto's hair. Then when Netto settled down, he spoke.

"Do you trust me?" He said. Netto stayed silent, meaning no. Dark Blues sighed and then put Netto down.

"Then I have a way to get your trust." Dark Blues said as he crawled over Netto, and then Proceeded to rip of Netto's clothing. "Hey!" Netto said. "Don't worry, think of it as getting rid of old memories, and a reason to get new clothes." Dark Blues said.

And when Dark Blues finally got Netto's clothes off, he snapped his finger and his clothes came off as well, in a shower of pixels. Netto was quite shocked at this, one, because Dark Blues could do this, and two, Dark Blues' body was very enticing.

Dark Blues smirked at seeing Netto's expression. "You like what you see." Dark Blues said as he began to lick at Netto's neck. Netto began to moan at this action.

"Here's the most important part." Dark Blues said as he lowered his cock right above Netto's entrance. "Since I don't have any lube, it might hurt. Do you trust me?" Dark Blues said. Netto hesitated, then nodded.

Then Dark Blues went into thought. "Hm, I have an idea." Dark Blues said as he lowered his mouth to Netto's entrance and began to lick wildly.

Netto began to moan at this, but stopped when Dark Blues positioned himself over Netto.

"Ready?" Dark Blues said. Netto nodded, and then Dark Blues entered Netto.

On the other side of the door, Dark Rock stood fuming.

"Darn it, I should have been faster." He said.

-To Be Continued-

* * *

1. It says "Wound Him"

2. Just wanted to shorten his name.

Ryu- Yeah, me and Yoai Lover decided not to rush things, so the lemon was made short.

Yaoi- Well, we hoped you liked.

Next Chapter- Neko Problems

The tittle says it all, we think.


	3. Neko Problems

Ryu-Well it's vacation and now I have a lot of time. Also, don't be confused that I had the Neko virus in this chapter, I needed it to introduce Netto's new power.

Yaoi- Please enjoy.

* * *

**Neko Problems**

Netto woke up to see Dark Rock/Blues (1) still inside him. So Netto gently eased himself out, and then decided to get of of bed. So Netto turned over and was about to get up when two firm arms wrapped themselves around Netto.

Then one of the hands moved south to Netto's cock and began to "play" with it. The sensation felt good at first, until, "Ow, that hurt nya." Netto said. (2)

The the two blinked, and said "Nya?"

The arms let go of Netto. Then Netto turned around to see that the other had Neko traits. "Eh! -nya" Netto said. Then Netto noticed that he also had Neko features.

"What the heck happened?-nya." Netto said. The other sat up as Dark Rock/Blues came through the door.

"It seems the Neko virus has escaped again, nya." He said. "What nya." Netto said. "Well, it can't be helped now, all we need is the vaccine nya." Dark Blues said.

"Doesn't that mean we have to go to the science labs nya?" Netto said. "Hm, that does pose a problem, but we aren't forced to get the vaccine yet until the Neko virus is captured," Dark Rock said while trying to stop himself from saying it, but couldn't. "-nya."

"Well, what do we do now nya?" Netto said. "Well, we get dress and in your case, eat nya." Dark Blues said.

"I would if I could, but my clothes are ripped up nya." Netto said while crossing his arms. "Heh. It would seem so." He said smirking. "Then we'll get new clothes while we buy something to eat nya." The other said.

"You stay here Netto nya." Dark Rock/Blues said. "Like I have a choice nya." Netto said while wrapping some of the blankets around himself.

So Dark Blues and Dark Rock left Netto alone in the room.

"Why does this always happen nya." Netto said. A couple moments of silence, and then Netto had an idea.

"Hey, I can probably manipulate my data, well the virus actually nya." Netto said. "It shouldn't be too hard, I manipulated the junk data at the silence labs, this shouldn't be too hard nya." He said.

One Hour Later

Dark Rock and Dark Blues had come back with a new set of clothes, and you guessed it, curry.

What they saw wasn't that surprising, but it was a little surprising. Overall Netto's appearance didn't change, he had on clothes, which made the dark duo confused, but his hair color, eyes, and tail had changed.

"What did you do while we were gone nya?" Dark Blues said. Netto blinked, then said "Well, I was trying to get rid of the Neko virus, but since I'm not all data, there were some problems." The dark duo blinked as well, because they did not hear a 'nya' at the end.

"What problems nya?" Dark Rock said as he placed some items down. "Well, I seemed to have made some programs in myself by an accident." Netto said.

"What kind of programs nya?" Dark Blues said. "Well, I'll show you." Netto said as he stood in front of the dark duo.

First, Netto changed into a small wolf pup, then an average adult wolf, then a larger wolf. (3)

"Well, I actually made more programs, but I can't actually show them to you because I don't know what they do." Netto said.

"Well, don't try anything else until we know what to do next nya." Dark Rock said. "I agree. Oh, and Netto, I think you should wear some real clothes until then nya." Dark Blues said.

"Fine, but I'm not going to change in here." Netto said. The dark navi that didn't 'bond' with Netto looked upset.

Fast Forward (4)

So Netto got changed, he then ate. After, they got rid of the busted TV and got a new one with money that Netto didn't know where it came from (5), then they watched a movie on their new TV and fell asleep.

The Next Day

Netto woke up feeling pain. So he opened his eyes and looked down. He expression softened until her noticed that the cute things in front of him were digging their claws into him.

"Ow, retract your claws, retract them." Netto said. The dark duo woke up not knowing what was happening, until they looked at each other.

"Nya nya nya nya." Dark Blues said. "Nya." Dark Rock said.

All while through, Netto could actually understand them.

(Netto POV) "Great, we're cats now." Dark Blues said. "Joy." Dark Rock said in a sarcastic tone.

"Okay, the Neko virus probably hasn't been captured yet, but how can I understand you." Netto said.

The dark duo looked at each other, then replied. "Maybe because of you animal side."

"Great, just great. My only comrades reduced to this. Though you are cute." Netto said as he tried to pet Dark Blues, only to be scratched at.

Then Netto's face brightened. "Hey, I have an idea." Netto said as he looked at the dark duo evilly.

"Netto, whatever it is, it can't be good." Dark Rock said while backing away with Dark Blues.

"Nonsense. Though I couldn't do it with my self, I can do it with you guys because you're fully made of data." Netto said as he pounced on Dark Blues.

Then Netto's (clawed) hands started glowing. Then Netto placed his hand on Dark Blues' back, then, his hand went into Dark Blues.

"Okay, this feels really weird." He said. Soon, Netto pulled out something that was clawing at his hand.

"Ow, stupid Neko virus." Netto said as he destroyed the thing. After, Netto did the same thing for Dark Rock.

-To Be Continued-

* * *

1. It depends on which version you choose.

2. There's a reason why I had the Neko virus in this chapter.

3. This is how Netto will get back at his, so called friends. They were right, Netto is a monster, in a way. (spoiler)

4. I wanted to speed this up a bit without leaving too much out.

5. I'll tell you where the money comes from later.

Ryu-Oh, don't worry about Netto's new appearance, I'll tell you in an upcoming chapter.

Yoai- Well, I hoped you enjoyed.

Next Chapter A New Being on Earth

Netto finally gets to step outside of that room he's been in for all this time. There are some things to like, and some to dislike.


	4. A New Being on Earth

Ryu- Sorry for the delay, heres the next chapter.

Yoai- We hope you enjoy.

* * *

**A New Being on Earth**

The next day, Netto was thinking while Dark Blues and Dark Rock were sitting around him.

"What are you thinking about?" Dark Rock said as he began to nibble playfully on Netto's wolf ear. "I'm thinking if I should walk outside today." Netto said.

"Well you should, you haven't been out in a while." Dark Blues said as he played with Netto's tail. "But what about the Net Saviors?" Netto said. "What about them? You have a new look, and you can change it again if a problem arises." Dark Rock said.

Netto sighed. "Okay, but first, could you guys get off me now!" Netto yelled because while he was talking, Dark Rock and Dark Blues had latched themselves onto Netto.

"Wait, how will you be able to be with me? Netto asked. "Look in that box." Dark Rock said as he pointed to a box.

When Netto opened it, there were two PETs, both of them didn't have a symbol on them. One was dark red and black, the other was dark blue and purple.

Sometime Later

"Wow! I didn't know I was in this big house." Netto exclaimed. "Well, you were actually living in the basement up to now, because we didn't want to to feel bad about seeing the outside world during your depression." Dark Blues said.

"You can explore later, lets go." Dark Rock said.

With Enzan and Laika

"It's already been two weeks now, he could be anywhere, especially now since he has friends." Enzan said.

"No, even if he did have help, he wouldn't move out of the country because of shock." Laika said. "Fine, we'll ask around." Enzan said as he saw a boy. (1)

The boy had dark black hair, strange amber eyes, a metal choker hanging loosely on his neck, a shirt that was black, but red was lining the sleeves, black pants, and two PETs.

"Um excuse me sir." Enzan said. The boy stopped and turned around slowly. "Have you seen this male." Laika said as he held up a picture of a present Netto.

Unknown to them, the boy was Netto.

_What do I do now?_ Netto thought.

Then something clicked in Netto, and when Netto spoke, his voice had changed greatly.

"Sorry, I haven't seen anyone like that." Netto said. "Okay, well if you do, call he Net Police. This male is extremely dangerous." Laika said, and then he and Enzan walked away.

Netto's voice changed back when the two had left. "That was close." Netto said. "You were lucky they didn't ask for your ID." Dark Rock said. "Speaking of that, go to the registration office, there's something there for you." Dark Blues said.

When Netto got there, he was greeted by a woman, who then gave him a packet after he showed her Dark Blues' PET.

When Netto opened the packet, he say documents, and a ID. He took out the ID and read. _Kage no Okami._ "Wolf of Shadow." Netto said. "It does suit you." Dark Rock said.

"When did you do this?" Netto said. "Um, sometime before your bonding." Dark Blues said. "Oh, okay." Netto said as he pocketed the items.

"So, what do we do first?" Netto asked. "Something that is not what your old self did." Dark Blues said. "Huh? Why?" Netto said. "Well, the Net Saviors are on the look out, and they're posted at places you usually go to." Dark Blues said. Netto just let out an "oh".

"How about we go buy some things for your PETs." Dark Rock said. "Okay." Netto said as he walked toward the nearest chip store.

When Netto got there, fate seemed to laugh at his face. Netto's friends were there, actually, Netto didn't know if they were still his friends, so he stayed quiet and browsed through the shelves of chips, while keeping his hidden wolf ears tuned to their conversation.

"Can you believe Netto's a criminal." Meiru said. "Humph. He acted so clumsy, probably only to get freebies from me." Yaito said.

"Yeah, I can't believe I was his friend." Dekao said. "Well, let's hope he gets arrested soon." Meiru said.

After that last line, Netto just dropped what he was holding, and stormed out of the store. He kept walking until he got to a deserted park. Then he started punching a tree really hard, not stopping even if his knuckles were bleeding.

"Netto, don't do that." Dark Rock said. "Netto, you've already gone through this, try to calm yourself." Dark Blues said.

Then Netto stopped and began to cry silently. Dark Blues and Dark Rockman wanted to form the DA and comfort him, but if they did that, the Net Saviors would swarm here.

Soon it began to rain, almost as if nature was also sad that fate was this cruel. "Netto, come on. Let's just go, home." Dark Rock said, pausing on the word "home". Netto stopped crying, and nodded.

With Laika and Enzan

The two were eating in a restaurant when it had started to rain.

"Still no leads." Enzan said as he began to stir his coffee. "Hm, that boy seemed suspicious. He had two PETs." Laika said. "Right, I can't believe we forgot to ask about that, and we also could have asked for his ID."Enzan said.

"Yeah, it's strange though. No one has more than one PET unless it's a nurse navi or a business navi. Those PETs could have held either the dark navis, or Netto himself." Laika said.

"Well next time if we see him, we can make sure of it." Enzan said.

-To Be Continued-

* * *

**Choose who you want to "comfort" Netto.**

**Dark Blues**

**Dark Rockman**

1. Enzan and Laika don't know that Netto can disguise himself, well, not yet at least.

Ryu- Well, things seem to be getting serious now, wonder what might happen.

Yoai- Well, we hoped you enjoyed.

Next Chapter- In Need of Comfort

The title says it all.


	5. In Need of Comfort

Ryu-Sorry it took so long to update, but I was at a convention.

Yoai- Though I did write this chapter, but I didn't have the password to Ryu's account. So yeah.

Ryu-I also needed to rest because the convention called for staying up till midnight, and waking up at around six. So I was very tired. Well, I hope you enjoy.

* * *

**In Need of Comfort**

Netto had gotten back home now, but her no longer excited about the house, or anything else. Dark Rock and Dark Blues looked at each other in their hologram forms. Then after, they materialized next to Netto. It was a good thing the house had a Dimensional Converter.

"Netto, your real room is upstairs." Dark Rock said. "I don't care. It'd probably be better if I live in the basement." Netto said.

Though he said that, they did not let him. Dark Blues lifted Netto onto his shoulder and Dark Rock lead the way to Netto's real bedroom.

"Hey, put me down." Netto said while struggling. They didn't put him down until they got to his room, then they dropped him on his bed.

**Lemon Alert! Look away if you do not like!**

"I said it's better for me-" Netto said before Dark Rock suddenly kissed him. Then after a few moments, they broke apart.

"I'm sorry, but we can't let you go into depression again." Dark Blues said as he and Dark Rock climbed onto the bed with Netto.

"Hey, didn't we already g through with this?" Netto said while looking cautiously at both the dark navis.

"No, that was to create a trust bond. This is to comfort you." Dark Rock said as he pounced on Netto. "Now, why don't you take off your clothes." Dark Blues said as he joined Dark Rock. "Ah, w-wait." Netto said as his clothes came off in a shower of pixels.

"It's a good thing you converted your clothes into data." Dark Rock said as he rubbed his bare body against Netto's bare chest.

"H-hey." Netto said as he squirmed under Dark Rock. "Hm, Dark Blues, could you help me?" Dark Rock asked. "Sure, only if you let me have a go." Dark Blues said as he got behind Netto and secured his arms around Netto's arms.

"Thanks, and I we better have some privacy." Dark Rock said as he pulled the curtains down from the sides of the bed. (1)

Then the 'fun' began. Dark Rock began to rub against Netto's chest with his own while licking Netto's now exposed wolf ears.

This got some gurgling from Netto. Dark Rock chuckled.

"It seems like your wolf side is enjoying this." Dark Rock said as he headed south. Netto just growled.

After, when Dark Rock had gotten to Netto's cock, he took it all into his mouth. Netto began to moan at the sudden heat. His tail flicking from side to side until he released all his juices into Dark Rock's mouth.

Dark Rock happily drank all of it like milk.

"I think it's about time we switch." Dark Blues said. Dark Rock sat up and wiped his mouth. "Fine." Dark Rock said as he pouted.

So Dark Blues switched with Dark Rock and was now over a heavy breathing Netto. "My, aren't we having fun." Dark Blues said.

"Shut up." Netto said. "Oh, feisty." Dark Blues said as he got something out of the secret compartment of the bed.

"Now Netto, do you want soothing, or pleasure." Dark Blues said as he held up two vials of liquid.

By now, Netto's instincts were telling him to mate, so Netto growled a low rumble, and Dark Blues knew that Netto wanted pleasure.

"As you wish." Dark Blues said as he tossed one vial to the side, and then dumped the contents of the other around them.

Soon, he entered Netto and began to thrust. While he began to thrust, he pulled Netto into a deep kiss.

All the while, Dark Rock was getting irritated, so he joined in as well. Dark Rock thrust into Netto's rear, and Dark Blues thrust into Netto's front.

In the end, they all fell asleep.

* * *

Ryu- Hm, this chapter is a bit too short.

Yoai- Well, my job is to write the lemon scenes.

Ryu- (Sigh) Fine, I put some more in.

* * *

When Netto woke up, he had a strange feeling that only an hour had passed when they fell asleep during their 'comforting' session.

Then Netto felt that he needed to go to the bathroom, or actually, he wanted to get away from the Netto rap-, er, Lusters. Yeah, the Netto Lusters.

So as Netto crawled toward the exit between the curtains, he was grabbed by two hands.

"Where do you think you're going?" They both said. Netto turned his head around and saw the two nude dark navis.

"Um, to the bathroom." Netto said. "Sure." Dark Rock said with a doubtful look. "What, I need to take a bath now." Netto said.

"It's true. The substance I used is getting pretty sticky, and Netto didn't actually dry up when he came in." Dark Blues said. "Fine, let's go." Dark Rock said as they walked toward the bathroom, Netto following close behind.

"Uh, don't we need to put some clothes on first, or at least something to cover us up?" Netto said blushing.

"What, you don't like what you see." Dark Rock said. "N-no, it's not like that. I mean." Netto said, but he was saved from saying anything else because they had gotten to the bathroom.

Netto seemed to have forgotten about the past now, because what he saw impressed him. There was a hot tub with power jets, a a large shower large enough to fit, three, and the rest of the bathroom was decorated very nicely.

"So Netto, what would you prefer to bathe in." Dark Blues said smirking, and it was then that Nett knew that no matter what, he was going to bathe with Dark Blues and Dark Rock.

The shower would make them rub against each other and they would see some special things, the hot tub provided cover, and had a lot of room.

"The hot tub." Netto said as he sighed. So they all got into the tub, and Netto relaxed in the hot, bubbly tub as he closed his eyes. The feeling, the heat, the messaging on his head, wait, his head.

Netto opened his eyes to see Dark Rock rubbing strawberry scented shampoo onto his head in soothing circles.

Then Dark Blues got behind Netto and began to message his shoulders. Netto could not resist all this sensation, so he just leaned into the touches.

While this happened, Netto did not realize he feel asleep until he had a dream.

Dream

_Netto saw Rockman smiling at him. Netto ran to Rockman and hugged him. Rockman then began to speak, but Netto couldn't hear any of it._

_Then there was a flash of light and then blood._

_-_To Be Continued-

* * *

1. Okay, Yoai was the one who thought of this. She said that this would heighten the mood. Don't know what that means cause I (Ryu) am inexperienced with lemon.

Ryu- Well, I hoped you enjoyed.

Next Chapter- An Encounter With Trouble

Netto meets his ex-friends again, and this time, he finds out that theres a bounty on him. Now Netto doesn't really have anyone trust anymore except the dark duo.

And what are this chains of odd dreams.


	6. An Encounter With Trouble

Ryu- Sorry for not updating this story for a while, I was trying to update Vampires and Werewolves.

Yaoi- And I was brainstorming.

Ryu- Well, let's continue.

* * *

**An Encounter With Trouble**

Darkness, was all Netto saw. Then a light blinded Netto, and he woke up.

Netto saw that he was no longer nude, or in the hot tub any more. He was now lying on a couch between Dark Rock and Dark Blues.

"Oh, it seems sleeping beauty is awake." Dark Rock said as he kissed Netto on the cheek. "You were out for a while." Dark Blues said.

"How long was I asleep?" Netto asked as he rubbed his eyes. "Twelve hours." The two dark navis said. Then Netto sat up abruptly. "What!" Netto yelled.

"Just calm down. It's not that bad." Dark Rock said. At this, Netto calmed down, but then he noticed something.

"Why am I wearing a girl's night gown?" Netto asked. "Because you look cute in it" Dark Blues said as he began to nibble playfully on Netto's wolf ear. "Also, it has a special thing about it." Dark Blues said as he unzipped something, and then took Netto's length into his mouth.

Netto moaned at this, but then pushed Dark Rock away. "Not now." Netto said. Dark Rock pouted. Then Netto got off the couch and walked to another room.

The dark duo followed soon after. "What are you doing?" Dark Blues asked. Netto turned on the computer in the room, then spoke. "You two need disguises. I have a feeling something bad will happen." Netto said. (1)

"Oh, and I need you two to leave me be for a while." Netto said. "Why?" The two asked. Then Netto turned around and covered his rear. "Because I can't work with you two staring at my butt." Netto said.

"Aw, but your butt is cute." Dark Rock said, and this earned something thrown at him and Dark Blues. They retreated before anything sharp was thrown.

One Hour Later Noon

Netto walked into the kitchen where Dark Rock and Dark Blues were. Then he threw something at each of them, but they caught them.

When they looked at the items, they saw something that looked like a chip. (the electronic one)

"Download them." Netto said as he sat down. The two listened, and soon they were engulfed in light.

When the light diminished, two wolf like beings were standing in front of him. The one who was Dark Blues, was white with a blackish fur mane. The other that was Dark Rock was colored different shades of white, with black hands and feet, and a fur mane.

(Think of Gregia Beast-out Rockman)

"Good, now call out the default weapons." Netto said.

Dark Blues' claws extended and then formed a white sword. Dark Rock's hand morphed into a black wolf head.

"I'm sure you guys know what to do with those." Netto said. "Yes, but how did you do this all in an hour?" Dark Blues said as he and Dark Rock put away their default weapon.

"Being part data has it's perks. Oh, there are more features, but I won't tell you just yet." Netto said. "How do we change back?" Dark Rock asked. "Just recall the animal in you." Netto said. Then light engulfed the two, and they had their forms again.

"Though, a word of note. Why did you have us as white wolves?" Dark Blues said. "Oh, you noticed. Well, let's just say I see you as my angels." Netto said. "Then why are you a black wolf?" Dark Rock asked. "Don't mind it." Netto said as he went to the fridge. (2)

Another Hour Later

Netto was eating lunch, seeing as he didn't eat breakfast. When the doorbell rung.

The two dark navis retreated back into their PETs, and Netto changed his appearance and voice.

When Netto opened the door, he did not want to see the people there. His ex-friends, Enzan and Laika were standing there.

"Oh, it's you again." Laika said. "Pleasure to meet you again." Netto said while trying not to grit his teeth. "We're just patrolling the area. We got signs of abnormal energy. Have you seen anything weird?" Enzan said.

"No." Netto said. "Well, sorry for bothering you." Laika said, and they were about to leave when Enzan remembered something.'

"Oh wait, can we see your ID?" Enzan said. "Why?" Netto said. "Just protocol." Laika said. So Netto went and got his ID.

"Kage no Okami?" Laika said. "Ah yeah, I thought that sounded good." Netto, no, Kage said. "You?" Enzan said.

"Um, yeah." Kage thought, trying to think of a excuse when something clicked in him again. "My parents are kinda famous scientists, and they sent me here to learn. They let me change my name so as not to attract attention." Netto said.

"Okay, but why do you have two PETs?" Laika asked. "That's because-" Again, something clicked, and Netto finished. "I have a medical problem, but I don't want a third navi, so I used the second navi I made myself." Netto said. "Hm, may I see that PET." Enzan said, and as Netto handed Dark Rock's PET to Enzan, he quickly did something to it.

When Enzan saw the PET, he saw a wolf like navi. "You have a thing with wolves?" Enzan stated. Kage just rubbed the back of his head. So Enzan checked to see files, and true to Kage's word, there were medical files.

"Okay, approved. Sorry for bothering you." Enzan said as he and Laika left. Netto closed the door, and slumped to the ground. That was a close one, too bad, it hit dead on the mark.

With Enzan and Laika

"Did you see that?" Laika said. "Yeah, he did something quick, too quick for a normal human." Enzan said.

"His appearance changed, must be a disguise program. Well, two can play at that game." Laika said. "Yeah, let's bring 'Rockman' back. I'm sure Netto, no, Kage misses him" Enzan said.

"Good idea, lure Netto out, and then detain him." Laika said.

With Netto

"You sure took a risk. Mentally connecting to the Internet is one thing, but using your navi abilities is another." Dark Rock said as he appeared next to Netto.

"Hey, well at least they're gone now." Netto said.

-TBC-

* * *

1. Netto seems to be taking that dream into account.

2. Theres a symbolic reason for this. I hope you notice it.

Ryu- Well, I hoped you enjoyed.

Next Chapter- Rockman?

Is it true, has Rockman really returned? But if he has, then why is he telling Netto to come quietly?


	7. Rockman?

Ryu- Sorry for the delay, but my computer, well, my old computer was acting very strangely. Let's just say, I had to get a new computer in the end after a week passed. Also, I had to install things into my new computer and so on. Another thing was, I couldn't post up a message cause I went on a trip. So this chapter is pretty much late.

Yaoi- ...

Ryu- Oh, and Yaoi is not here because she is going on a trip somewhere. So yea. PS, I may or may not update my other story. I'm kind of tired, and I ran out of inspiration.

* * *

**Rockman?**

The next day, Netto had decided to go on the Net. So he used a disguise program and then logged on. At first, nothing seemed to catch Netto's eye, but then Netto heard something.

It was a voice, and it sounded really familiar. "Dark Rockman?" Netto said to himself as he turned around, but he saw nothing, and the voice had disappeared.

So Netto continued on looking for something to do. Soon, Netto found that there was nothing to do in the Net City, so he walked toward the cyber-beach. Even though it wasn't real, it was still soothing.

It was then Netto heard that voice again. He turned around just in time to see a figure running off. Netto decided to follow this navi, whoever it may be, he was going to find out.

So after minutes of tracking the figure, he came to a complete stop when he saw the back of someone very familiar.

His thoughts were proved to be true when the figure turned around and was shown to be Rockman. Happiness sprung up in Netto, but before he could even take a step, he remembered his dream.

_Netto saw Rockman smiling at him. Netto ran to Rockman and hugged him. Rockman began to speak, but Netto couldn't hear any of it._

_Then there was a flash of light and then blood._

So Netto quickly began to think, he thought who could act as Rockman very perfectly. Then it hit him, the navi who is a net savior, and the navi who had spent many days with Rockman.

Though he choose not to say it out loud if they were just making a bluff.

"Why were you following me. Also, I thought that I heard rumors that the legendary Rockman had been deleted." Netto said.

Netto thought that since he was disguised, he could pull his own bluff off.

"What do you mean, I wasn't deleted." The Rockman look alike said while smiling.

"Well, I'm not sure you call then rumors, but I heard from your friend navis. What were their names, Roll, um, Gu-ts-man?" Netto said.

"Oh. I guess they heard wrong." The clone said. "I also want to point out the news broadcasts. What were those about. I mean, he's your operator. Wait, this is none of my concern, just leave me alone and stalk someone else." Netto said while walking away.

Outside somewhere, a certain two net saviors face faulted.

When Netto had disappeared from sight, he whispered. "You can't fool me Blues, and neither can your operators."

And when Netto logged off, Blues let his disguise fall and he turned to the image of his operator.

"Well, we just wasted time, and the navi that we thought was Netto now thinks I'm a stalker. What now?" Blues said.

"I guess we go back to stage one." Enzan said, and Blues logged out.

Meanwhile, Netto came back home, only to be glomped by two dark navis.

"Could you two let go, I need air." Netto said as they released him. "Sorry, we were just worried." Dark Rock said.

"Yeah, well, it was a close call. The Net Saviors almost found out." Netto said. "How so?" Dark Blues said.

"I caught them following me." Netto said. "Hm, that is close, but we just have to stay on our toes." Dark Rock said.

So after that, they went into the living room and sat themselves comfortably. The two navis on the outside, and Netto in the middle.

When the tv was turned on, there was a news broadcast that wasn't about Netto.

_Now the Neko virus has completely been neutralized of it's neko traits. So now no one has to worry about and animal triggering viruses._

The tv was turned off, and the two dark navis saw a glint in Netto's eyes.

"What are you thinking?" Dark Blues said. "I'm thinking that a new animal virus is about to appear, but first, let's make you two immune, but look like your affected." Netto replied.

"That's a wonderful idea. Is this what would be called, revenge?" Dark Rock said.

"Yes it is." Netto said.

So when the virus had been created, it looked like a Chimera.

"So what does this virus do?" Dark Rock said. "It gives navis animal traits, and their instincts." Netto said.

"How does it activate?" Dark Blues asked. "First, I'm going to cause a event to happen which will make the cross fusion team need to cross fuse. When that's done, the virus will spread." Netto said as he put the virus into a container.

"Why?" Dark Rock asked. "Ah, that's a good question. It's because this virus can also affect people." Netto said.

Then the two dark navis smiled. This was a good idea. Since Netto was called a monster for what had he become, he could show them.

"So, how are you going to cause an, event?" Dark Blues said. "I'm going to bring back dear old friends." Netto said.

"Oh, I see how that will cause the cross fusion team to act." Dark Rock said.

With this, Netto retreated to the net to begin phase one of his revenge plan.

-TBC-

* * *

Ryu- Well, I hope this creates suspense, but also humor.

Next Chapter- The Chimera Virus

I'm not going to tell you, you just have to wait.


	8. The Chimera Virus

Ryu- Sorry for the delay, I was thinking about something. Also, I was working out what to do for the chapter.

Yaoi- (Nope, still not here.)

Ryu- Anyway, I was thinking about a certain review, and I thought it out. **This fic will be moved to the M rated section when the next update comes. So don't see it in the other section.**

**Daniel 'Chiryu' Ernston- **Sorry for the delay in response. Well, I kind of expected people to know it was extended. The reason being, they were still in bed without clothes. So, yeah.

And thanks to those who have reviewed, I really appreciate it.

* * *

**The Chimera Virus**

After hours of working in his room, Netto walked out with a grin.

"Netto, why are you grinning?" Dark Rock asked. "Well, because I did something great. Come see." Netto replied.

So the dark duo followed Netto into the room, the computer was on and running, but what was on the computer was surprising.

The computer screen showed the darkloids that had been deleted in the past. Right now, the words 'Recovering' was above the dormant darkloids.

"Netto, how did you do this?" Dark Blues said. "Hm, oh. I recovered their data, then I bean modifying their data, and then I began to repair." Netto said as he let out a small yawn.

"So you spent hours and modifying and repairing?" Dark Rock said. "No, I spent most of the time recovering the data. The rest only took me half an hour." Netto said.

"This is quite, impressive." Dark Blues said. "Thanks, but put aside that, we should log onto the computer. They should be waking up soon." Netto said as he logged onto the computer. The dark navis followed after.

When they logged on, there was a ping noise and the recovery rings disappeared from the darkloids'. When they opened their eyes, they weren't happy to see the very person who had caused their deletions.

"Hey brat, it's time for some payback." Burnerman said as he charged Netto. The Dark Blues and Dark Rock were about to defend Netto, but he stopped them. Then he took out a remote and pressed a button.

The sight was quite surprising. In mid air, Burnerman was struck by lightning. Shaking it off as mere coincidence, Burnerman charged again, but then Netto began to press the button multiple times, cause multiple lightning bolts to strike Burnerman.

When Netto stopped pressing the button, Burnerman was left fried, but okay on the floor.

"Fried cupcake, isle one." Netto said. (1)

"Why you little" Burnerman said before Netto cut him off. "Oh, I think my finger just might slip." Netto said as he hovered his finger over the button.

This cause everyone to stop moving. "Okay, so now that I have your peaceful attention, I will now explain the situation." Netto said.

"One, I am no longer sided with the Net Saviors, nor am I one. Two, I have brought you back to fulfill my plans. Three, serve me and you will not have to face my punishment remote. Four, once my plan is fulfilled, you can do whatever you want until I ask for your assistance." Netto said.

"Why should we help you besides the fact that you have that remote?" Beastman said. With this, Netto chuckled, but then spoke. "Because I can delete, repair you, and take away your free will."

Silence reigned over, until it was broken. "Even if we helped you, what do we get you filthy human." Shademan said.

"It seems you have missed something, look where you are, and look at my appearance." Netto said.

And for the first time, they all looked, and were shocked. "This can't be possible. How can a human be here, and whats with that look?" Shademan said.

"Heh, in due time, you'll find out. And to answer what you will get, it's right here." Netto said as he lifted his hand to show a darkchip, which looked very different from the past darkchips.

"As you can see here, I have a darkchip, but this darkchip is modified so that it won't destroy your data, it'll only give strength, just like the old darkchips. So, is everyone in agreement?" Netto said.

All the darkloids cheered in agreement.

"Then let the games begin." Netto said.

Phase One- Send all the darkloids to every corner of the Earth.

Everywhere, all the darkloids were causing havoc and chaos. Then began to destroy everything in sight.

Phase Two- While the Net Saviors deal with the darkloids, sneak into the DA generators. (2)

With the darkloids as a decoy, Netto went to all the DA generators. Then he uploaded his virus without him, or it being detected.

Phase Three- Give the signal for the darkchips to be downloaded.

"Okay, download your darkchips." Netto said through a communicator.

"Why do they need to." Dark Rock said. "Because, I added something special to them." Netto said as the scene unfolded.

All the darkloids appeared in the real world after downloading.

Phase Four- Watch as the real world is being destroyed.

People were screaming and running away. Then the DA's began to pop up. One after another, every possible cross fusion member began to fight.

Phase Five- Pretend to retreat.

"Okay, now, retreat." Netto said, and all the darkloids returned.

End of Plan

"Why did we have to retreat!?" Beastman shouted. "Just watch." Netto said as he pointed to the screen.

Everyone watched as the DA's fell, and left shocked Net Saviors.

All the cross fusion members had become part animal. They now had tails, eyes, ears, and instincts of an animal.

"The problem for them arises." Netto said as all cross fusion members were told to retreat.

All the darkloids burst out laughing. "You may go now." Netto said, and they all logged out.

Then Netto began laughing.

"Muhahaha-cheh, Oh, I swallowed my gum. (cough)" Netto said as he rubbed his throat.

"I told you that you weren't ready for the 'evil laugh'." Dark Rock said. "And I told you not to chew gum while doing it." Dark Blues said. (3)

-TBC-

* * *

1. My friends say that Burnerman looks like a flaming cupcake.

2. Dimensional Area

3. I thought this would be funny because I always see people doing the evil laugh and chocking on gum.

Ryu- Well, I hoped you liked this chapter.

Next Chapter- Animal Attributes

Everyone now has to put up with the Chimera Virus.


	9. Animal Attributes

Ryu- Okay, here's the next chapter.

Yaoi- ZZZ. Huh, oh, I'm here too. ZZZ.

Ryu- She has jet lag. So no yaoi scenes until she's good and ready.

* * *

**Animal Attributes**

Every one was in chaos. All their navis had become part animal, and rumor was that the cross fusion team had also been affected as well.

Nobody liked this new virus, because one, it was worse than the Neko virus, and two, they didn't know how to counter it.

Oh this was not a happy day, except for three certain people.

With Netto

"Okay, okay. I forgot about you guys, okay." Netto said. "Ya think!" All the Darkloids said. All the Darkloids had been affected by the virus after they had left Netto's computer, and they weren't happy when they found out.

"Do something about this. -sqee." Batman, er, Shademan said. "Okay fine, but wait until I figure out how the net saviors will act, which won't be long." Netto said as he turned on a monitor next to the computer.

The image that came up was the meeting of the cross fusion team.

"What the heck happened. -grr." Laika said, and Netto noticed that Laika had dog ears.

"I don't know. It seems like a new virus was unleashed." Yuuichiro said. "Then will we do? -uup." Dingo said.

"I don't know, I guess we'll just have to wait." Yuuichiro said.

It was then Netto could not hold it in anymore and he started laughing, but when he did, he accidentally hit a button that let everyone see him.

Everyone was either shocked, and furious.

"So it was you!-nya" Enzan said. Then Netto burst out laughing. He then fell out of his chair and Dark Blues took over.

The theory that Netto had done it had been thrown out the door, even if it was correct. They saw that Dark Blues had wolf traits. (1)

"As you can see, we are affected as well." Dark Blues said. Then Dark Rock came on. "Don't blame us. We were just sitting here and then suddenly this happened." Dark Rock said as he motioned his hands, er, claws.

And everyone saw that the two dark navis had wolf traits, and it was a good thing, for both Netto and the Darkloids that the cross fusion team could not see the computer holding the Darkloids.

And when they were finished, Netto was also finished with laughing, though a few similes were threatening to spread across his face.

And both Laika and Enzan noted that he looked, and sounded nothing like Kage.

"Haha. Even though I don't know who did this, you guys deserved it. You _monsters_." Netto said, and then frowned after he said monster.

It was also then that Netto was first seen with his wolf traits.

Then someone in the room said "cute", but no one bothered to find out who it was. Then Yuuichiro motioned for Laika to trace the video feed, but Netto caught on.

"Don't even try. I only came to you for help, not to get arrested." Netto lied.

"Well you're not getting any." Enzan said. "Okay, I guess you don't want my help. I was pretty sure seeing the Darkloids before this day was a clue, but I guess not." Netto said, then he pretended to press the button to turn off the video when someone spoke out.

"Wait!" It was Yuuichiro. "Fine, once we find the source of the virus, we'll also give you the vaccine." Yuuichiro said.

Netto frowned again. "Hm, based on those news broadcasts, I doubt you would give me the vaccine. Actually, I not sue I can trust you, any of you, but I'll give you a hint to level the playing field. The undernet. Find the source before I do." Netto said, and he turned off the monitor.

"But it's too late because I already found the source." Netto said as he changed his for to the present form. Then he called his virus back from the undernet.

"Okay, I'll give you guys the vaccine. Make it seem like you were the ones who created the virus. Oh, and have fun causing chaos and destruction." Netto said as he loaded the vaccine, and a dark chip into the computer.

After, Netto turned to the dark navis and grinned. "Let's walk the premier of the Net Saviors trying to stop the Darkloids, while trying to find what can't be found." Netto said.

"I agree." The two dark navis said.

So they went upstairs and turned on the news. Many breaking news were taking over all the channels. The three justed watched as things began to unfold. Still, it seemed that Netto was not happy with the outcome of things, even though things were on his side.

Netto felt that something was missing, and he knew what. It's just he couldn't fill in the gap. That space had held something that couldn't be replaced. That thing was family and friends.

Netto's old life was destroyed when Rockman was deleted. This new life is merely a replacement. Perhaps maybe something will happen.

-TBC-

* * *

1. You can probably guess what Netto did.

Ryu- You know, I don't know how this fiction will go. Do you readers want a twist to this story?

Yaoi- ZZZZZZ

Next Chapter- The Chimera Hunt

The Net Saviors are trying to stop the virus, and the Darkloids, but to no avail. That is until Kage appears unexpectedly with something suprising.


	10. The Chimera Hunt

Ryu- Hello. This is an update, and a short message from us.

Yaoi- We actually received some complaints from anonymous people and friends who read this fiction, and the Authors Note we had written, but now we've taken it off.

Ryu- Yeah, they (hears phone ringing) One sec. (walks to phone)

Yaoi's Narration- Ryu picks up the phone and hears lots of whining and complaining. Ryu now is getting irritated. Now she's yelling into the phone. "Stop calling me. I'm doing the chapter , just give me time. Okay, what. I'm writing the da-" Ryu stops herself, slams the phone down and walks up to me. Then she

Ryu- I push you off. Jezz, and I'm the one receiving the complaints. Uh, hello, my account is next to the fiction.

Yaoi- Oh no, it's Dark Ryu.

Ryu- Oh quiet you. Well, since I'm finishing my other fiction, I caved and will do a proper ending. There, you happy guys. Gloat all you want.

Yaoi- Oh, they know which buttons to press. Hey everyone, meet pushover Ryu.

Ryu- I am not a pushover.

Yaoi- Then why are you writing the next but not last chapter.

Dark Ryu- If you don't stop, I'm going to **push **you.

Yaoi- ... Uh, let's go on with the update.

Ryu- Note, some of this did happen, but Yaoi has edited this message. Oh, and ignore the chapter summary in the last chapter.

* * *

**The Chimera Hunt**

So the hunt and war was on. The cross fusion team had been cut in half. One half was to look for the chimera virus, while the other was fighting off the army of Darkloids.

Laika and Enzan were in the team looking for the Chimera virus because they knew the undernet so well, but this didn't really help much because so far they really didn't have any leads.

The only thing they did know was that the Darkloids were some how connected to the Chimera virus. One, they were not affected, and two, they had appeared the day the chimera virus had appeared.

"Did you find anything?-nya" Enzan said. "Not yet.-Grr." Laika said. "This is taking forever! nya" Enzan said.

"Well, I hope we find something soon, I have the urge to chase my tail." Laika said as he tried to stop his tail from wagging.

So, no one was really having any luck. Some people were mad about the virus, but some were kind of happy.

Netto was included in the happy group, and he was enjoying every second of his 'revenge'.

"What are you going to do now?" Dark Rock said as he nibbled on Netto's wolf ear. "Mm, I'm going to wait, and then I will let them find the virus." Netto said as he leaned in to allow Dark Rock to play with his ears.

"Why?" Dark Blues said as he began licking Netto's cheek. "As the saying goes, too much of a good thing is a bad thing." Netto said.

"That doesn't really fit much." Dark Rock said. "Well, it relates." Netto replied. "Okay, it's your choice." Dark Blues said.

"Well, since it's your choice, do you want to stay and watch the tv, or do you want to have some fun upstairs?" Dark Rock said.

"Hm, I'll stay down here." Netto said. "Oh poo." Dark Rock said.

-TBC-

* * *

Ryu- Sorry for the short chapter. I was rushed into doing this. (glares at the ringing phone)

Yaoi- Don't complain, you'll make her flip.

Dark Ryu- I've already flipped.

Yaoi- I guess that trip to the doctors for your check up didn't help. Especially the shots.

Dark Ryu- Ya think.

Ryu- Oh, and by the way, I've not created a twist for the story. It has to do with the chimera virus.


	11. Success

Ryu- Okay, I have thought it all out. This fic will end in about two chapters.

Yaoi- Wow that's fast.

Ryu- I need to do another story. Not only did my other story finish before this, but it was made after this.

Yaoi- Okay, so we're going to do it all in one go.

Ryu- Who decided that!

Yaoi- I did.

Ryu- Uh, fine, the faster the better.

* * *

**Success!**

The next day, Netto decided that his ex-friends torture was long enough, so he sent his virus back into the undernet and waited, not for long because of Searchman's skills, they found it pretty quickly. So afterwards, it was brought back to the science labs, and a news cast was aired.

_So far, we have captured this virus and are now scanning it's data._ The scientist said.

_How long will it take to make the vaccine?_ The reporter said.

_For now, we are in the first stages, so it is not known how long it will take, but rest assured, we will find the vaccine. _The scientist said, and the news cast ended there.

Then Netto lazily shut off the TV and yawned. They had fallen asleep on the couch, so they were a bit sluggish.

"Good morning." Dark Rock said as he rubbed his eye to get rid of the gunk.

"Good morning to you too." Netto said as he got up and began to stretch. "So how long will it take them to make the vaccine?" Dark Blues said suddenly. "Only a day. They were lying for some reason about being in the first stages." Netto said.

"Well, as long as we're not found out, it's fine with me." Dark Rock said as he walked over to Netto and gave him a kiss, which Netto gratefully accepted.

The Science Labs

The Scientists had already gotten the data they needed, so the vaccine was already being made. They were surprised at how easy it was, but they shrugged it off because they thought that since it could infect humans, it took away the defense in the virus.

But they didn't want Netto to know that the vaccine was quickly being made, so they had lied in order to keep things safe.

Though some of the scientists didn't really agree with that reason. The reason they believed was so Netto would not get the vaccine.

But they didn't stop there. So they took advantage of the virus' weak defenses and mutated to make it listen to their commands, but they were careful not to damage anything important because they were going to retrace the steps of the virus.

"We're almost done. That brat won't know what hit him." The scientist said. Truth be told, the scientists that hated Netto deeply to the core, had really believed that Netto had done it. They would blame him even if he hadn't even done it. That's how much the scientists hated Netto.

The reason for their hatred was that they thought that something like Netto could not exist. So when the incident occurred, those scientists were made fools of. So in their anger, they had fabricated a video that had Netto manipulating data, but it was made to look like he was making viruses out of it.

But that was only part of their plan, they had wanted Netto to be captured so that they could 'study' Netto and experiment on him.

"Okay, done!" One scientist yelled. "Good, send it out." The one in charge said. The scientist obeyed and the virus was sent.

"Sir, what will we do if Yuuichiro asks?" One scientist said. "We say that it self destructed as a defense." The man said.

"Here's payback brat." The man said.

-TBC-

* * *

Ryu- Hurry up and read the next chapter.

Yaoi- Yeah, you don't want to miss it.


	12. Alls Well That Ends Well

Ryu- Here's the final chapter.

Yaoi- Applause! (cricket chirps) I said applause!

Ryu- There's no one there.

Dragon-Except me.

Ryu- Oh, hey. Long time no see.

Dragon- Just thought I'd drop by to help with the fic.

Ryu- It's done now.

Dragon-What!

Yaoi- Besides, you only left because you didn't want to do this fic.

Dragon- Not true.

Yaoi- (Shows Dragon the Yaoi scenes)

Dragon- Ahh! My eyes. (Yaoi- Hater)

Ryu- On with the update. You may ignore this.

* * *

**Alls Well That Ends Well**

Netto went into the kitchen after the kiss to get a drink. When all of a sudden, everything went haywire.

Appliances started exploding, the stove caught on fire, and the sink began to turn on.

"What the heck is happening!" Netto yelled as he tried to stop everything. "We'll help." Dark Blues and Dark Rock said.

But before they could log in, the thing that was causing all the trouble logged out and into the kitchen. Netto went wide eyed.

"The Chimera Virus." Netto said as he dodged a blow. The virus roared and then charged Netto. Netto had no time to dodge so he blocked instead.

When the attack made contact, it sent Netto flying through the DA, the walls, and onto the pavement outside.

The virus followed after him, and soon, Dark Blues and Dark Rock followed after when they recovered from the few blows the virus sent at him.

Outside, people began to run away, and Netto got up and faced the virus. Dark Blues and Dark Rock appeared soon after by his side.

"What happened to it?" Dark Blues asked. "Someone must have mutated it." Netto said. "Then what do we do?" Dark Rock said. "We have to destroy it." Netto said, and the fight began.

Each side had taken turns giving blows, but clearly, Netto's side seemed to be losing.

"Gah, it's too strong." Dark Blues said. "Keep trying, there has to be another way to defeat it." Dark Rock said.

And at these words, Netto's eyes widened. These were almost the exact same words said before Rockman had been deleted.

_No, I won't let that happen._ Netto thought, but when he thought this, the virus seemed to know he was distracted and took advantage. It charged and then hit Netto with a very hard blow.

This caused Netto to fly into a wall. When Netto looked up, he saw that the virus was doing something that it hadn't been able to do before. It was charging up a canon, Netto saw this, but could not get up.

Then it fired the canon. Netto closed his eyes and braced himself for pain, but it never came. When Netto opened his eyes, Netto gasped, and a look of horror swept across his face.

Dark Blues and Dark Rock had taken the blow and were now fading away. "No!" Netto said as he suddenly had strength to run from the rubble to the sides of the loyal navis.

"I can't lose you." Netto said as tears began to spring from his eyes. "It's okay, you'll be alright." Dark Blues said. "Don't worry, we'll always be with you." Dark Rock said, and soon the navis disappeared. Leaving Netto alone, and the virus approaching.

Netto stood up and turned to the virus. Then he changed to his large wolf form and charged at the virus.

Soon, the fight was suddenly located in the entire city, but it was inching its way nearer to the science labs.

The Net Saviors had heard all the commotion, but they didn't need to walk far because suddenly Netto was thrown the entrance doors in his human forms.

Half the team gasped at how many wounds Netto received, but Netto ignored they. He just stood up and began to walk toward the virus again.

"Are you crazy, you're hurt." Enzan said. Netto turned to Enzan, and Enzan could see that Netto's eyes were red and puffy.

"What happened?" Laika asked. "That happened." Netto said as he pointed to the virus that burst through the wall.

Most of the people in the room gasped, but the cross fusion team took action. Netto began to mumble. "This wasn't supposed to happen." Netto mumbled.

"Aha. You admit making this virus." The man that had started this all said as he walked through the door.

"You, it was you who mutated it." Netto said. "Yes, I admit that, but it was to expose you." The man said.

"Do you know what you have done!" Netto shouted. "I've proved I'm right." The man said with a smirk.

"You've endangered everyone in this city. That virus now has a mind of it's own!" Netto shouted. "No it doesn't, here, I'll show you." The man said as he took out a remote and pressed it, but that only resulted in the virus shooting a shot a him, but Netto tackled him out of the way.

"You idiot. When you mutated it, my DNA in it caused it to create a mind. Now it'll destroy anything that's a threat to it." Netto said.

"Well, what do you suppose we do!" The man yelled. Netto got up and looked. The virus was not weakening, and it couldn't be left alone.

"We force it back to where it came." Netto said as he walked toward the virus, but he was stopped by Enzan. "What, that's insane. Who knows what it will do to you." Enzan said.

"Does it matter, my life has no value to you." Netto said coldly as he charged the virus, the virus saw this and attacked, but Netto dodged and jumped onto the virus. The virus tried to get him off, but Netto soon absorbed the virus.

At first, things seemed to be calm, that is until Netto began to cough up blood. Then he grabbed his head and began to scream.

"ARRRRGH!" Netto screamed as his body began changing, and soon, Netto now looked like a werewolf, except it looked like an undead werewolf.

The beast looked around, then it spotted the man that had caused all of this. It then charged at him.

Everyone saw this and ran to block him, the man just fell down from the shock.

"Stop this Netto." Laika said. "Yeah, don't be a monster." Enzan said. This seemed to have some effect, because the red eyes were now replaced with Netto's original ones.

Netto backed away, and then collapsed. The DA disappeared and everyone breathed a sigh of relief. Then the man got up and tried to sneak away, but the Net Saviors stopped him.

"Stop. You are under arrest, and anyone else who worked with you." The Net Savior said.

Weeks Later

Netto had been taken off the wanted list and had been treated by his father. The virus was completely removed from him, but his wounds stayed. So he was sent to the hospital. Netto complained, not because it was boring, but because the nurses fought to attend to the cute little wolf patient.

And Netto's new voice hadn't made anything better. His human voice was replaced by a wolf voice., which added to the cuteness.

And whenever Netto got tired, he turned into a wolf pup, which made all the nurses squeal, but Netto learned to ignore them.

"So, the nurses giving you a hard time?" Laika said as he sat down. A screen appeared and words appeared on it.

"Yeah, they are a pain." It said. This screen was made by a program his father made so he could talk to people.

"Well, you are cute like that." Enzan said with a smirk. Netto replied with a screen full of Enzan still with his Neko traits.

Then it was replaced with words. "I wonder what the nurses would think." It said as Netto reached for the call button.

"You wouldn't dare." Enzan said as he tackled Netto.

**THE END**

* * *

Ryu-Well, I hoped you enjoyed.

Dragon and Yaoi- (has bruises all over) Yup

Ryu-(Sweat Drops)


End file.
